The Gangreen Gang (1998 TV series)
The Gangreen Gang are a gang of monstrous teenaged hoodlums that are green-skinned and disreputable and unhealthy looking (as if suffering from gangrene). They originally appeared alongside the The Amoeba Boys in McCracken's original short, Whoopass Stew, as the villains The Powerpuff Girls are shown fighting in the introduction (rather than fighting every single major recurring villain on the show). They are a tribute to the works of cartoonist Ed Roth, particularly Rat Fink. Ace, Snake, Grubber and Little Arturo have black hair while Big Billy has red hair. At the end of the episode "Telephonies" they were beaten up by Mojo Jojo, HIM and Fuzzy Lumpkins for making prank calls to the girls which left Mojo, Fuzzy and HIM at the receiving end of their fists when they were simply reading, taking a bath and exercising, none of them intending to attack the city that day. Members Ace Ace (voiced by Jeff Bennett) is the Gang's leader, and a mean-spirited, bullying, opportunistic rogue. Ace's height is 6'1" tall. He sports a long, straight, greasy, slick-back hairdo, a scraggly mustache, a colored vest-jacket, a pair of shades and even fangs. When he speaks, he sounds like the typical juvenile delinquent -- mean and disrespectful. He has a nasally Italian New Yorker accent very similar to Joe Pesci. As the Gang's smartest member, he is the instigator of most of their antisocial activities, and he does possess a certain charismatic charm that allows him to sweet-talk people who ought to know better, such as Ms. Keane and even Buttercup in the episode "Buttercrush". His full name is Ace D. Copular. He is 17 years old - the oldest of the Gang. In "Power Lunch", he has cryokinesis, the ability to generate ice and snow, similar to Blossom's ice breath but a lot more powerful. In the anime, he uses cards as weapons hurling them at his opponents. People say he is the best looking one of the gang. In the book "Buttercup and the Mind-Reading Juice" it is revealed that he is aquaphobic, although in Powerpuff Girls Z episode 50 he is seen sitting in a hot tub. Fun Fact: -In the earlier episodes, Ace was shown to have his shirt tucked in, sometimes revealing the outline of his butt. However, in the later episodes he was shown with his shirt out to give him a more "thuggish" look (and possibly to help with the butt issue, although some people say this style update makes him appear as if he is wearing a one-piece.) Snake Snake (voiced by Tom Kenny) is a slippery character with a forked tongue, a long, sharply pointed nose, a skinny body, a kangol hat turned backwards, always pronounced hiss and a snake-like voice. He seems to be the Gang's second-in-command, but mostly this means that he is reduced to a snivelling yes-man to Ace. He does have some personality of his own, but it is usually silenced due to Ace punching him when he speaks out of line. This could imply that Snake is more loyal to his friend Ace than he is independently evil. It is revealed in "Schoolhouse Rocked" that his real name is Sanford D. Ingleberry. He is 15 years old - the second oldest of the Gang. In "Power Lunch", his superpower is elasticity, the ability to stretch himself. In the Powerpuff Girls Z episodes, Snake is known as Znake (Ivy in English) and possesses the ability to put people to sleep by rubbing their legs penetrating their nerve endings although he has some problems with Buttercup as she has a lot of protien in her fibers. In the english dub of Powerpuff Girls Z Ivy changes from male to female as a scene would be considered unsuitable if Ivy continued to be male. Due to his face being pointed, he is always shown facing sideways. Grubber Grubber (voiced by Jeff Bennett) is the Gang's most physically grotesque member- untidy hair, enormous chin, ragged, grubby clothes, a long tongue hanging out, and protruding eyes, resembling a Ed "Big Daddy" Roth cartoon and looks as if he has been living in a cave all his life. He also appears to be mostly mute, communicating instead through blowing a raspberry. His father resembles him and has the same speech pattern. He does, however, occasionally demonstrate unexpected talents, such as playing the violin, speaking eloquently or performing impersonations (at first, they were so obvious it was a wonder how he fooled anyone, but later he was able to do them perfectly). His full name is Grubber J. Gribberish. He is same age as Snake and Billy - The middle aged members of the Gang. In "Power Lunch", he can do loud, supersonic belches. In the anime, he has the ability to morph into anyone he wants (although he still retains green skin, he can anyone in his disguise except the Powerpuff Girls Z). Big Billy Big Billy (voiced by Jeff Bennett) is a hulking, fat cyclops with a shock of red hair covering the top half of his face with a single big blue eye underneath. Billy acts as the Gang's muscle. Big Billy's height is 6'11" tall. Big Billy weight 1014.1 pounds Though he does at times display a childlike innocence, he mostly just does the bidding of his more savvy and vindictive friends. In the episode "School House Rocked", it is revealed that his real name is William W. Williams and that he is a Cyclops. Big Billy loves to eat and will gobble more junk than the rest of the gang. In one episode, he was saved by the Powerpuff Girls and began following them everywhere out of sheer gratitude, but eventually he became more of a hindrance then a help and the Powerpuffs hatched a plan to reunite him with the Gangreen Gang. He's the same age as Snake and Grubber- the middle-aged members of the Gang. In "Power Lunch", he is just a rock. In the anime, he possesses super strength (although he is not as strong as Buttercup as he can only lift a normal car over his head and she can lift the Professor's van with only one hand). Lil' Arturo Lil' Arturo (voiced by Tom Kenny and by Carlos Alazraqui in two episodes) is a malevolent Mexican midget with straight hair swept forward over one eye who looks as if he just jumped out of a Picasso painting, Li'l Arturo seems to take the most amusement from the Gang's activities. He sounds very much like Señor Wences. He carries around a switchblade-styled comb he refers to as his daughter and calls "Maria". He has a rather prominent underbite. His full name is Arturo de la Guerra. ("De la guerra" is Spanish for "of war". This could imply that, since "Arturo" is so close to the word "art" and the equivalent Spanish word, "arte", his name may be a reference to Sun Tzu's The Art of War.) He is 14 years old - the youngest of the Gang. In "Power Lunch", his superpower is super-speed. He possesses this ability as well in the anime but is not very good at using his powers. His accent had to be fixed in later episodes because the producers feared complaints of Latino stereotypes. Episode appearances *Buttercrush *Telephonies *Schoolhouse Rocked *Slave the Day *Daylight Savings (cameo) *Twisted Sister (cameo) *Criss Cross Crisis *Bought and Scold *Power Lunch *Moral Decay *Film Flam (cameo) *The Boys are Back in Town (cameo) *See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey *Bang For Your Buck *Documentary (cameo) *Sweet 'N Sour (cameo) *A Made Up Story *Aspirations *West In Pieces *Roughing It Up (Ace, Snake, and Big Billy only) *The Powerpuff Girls Rule!﻿ Gallery GangreenZ.jpg|Gangreen Gang in Powerpuff Girls Z Gang.png|Gangreen gang make telephone pranks in Telephonies Gangreen STYLE.PNG|Let's show them how ta have fun - Gangreen style! 849-3-19.jpg|Gangreen Gang's powers Category:Female Gangreen Gang Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Males